Affinity Form
Affinity Form – An Affinity Form is the manifestation of one or more energies and/or essences of-which the user possesses a strong affinity for. This manifestation can take many forms and is often subject to factors such as the user's intentions and subconscious mind. The power of an affinity form is additionally affected by several factors such as the extent of the user's affinity, their ability to produce, convert, or collect the selected energy/ essence type(s), and the user's mindset. Common Affinity Forms include weapons such as swords, axes, hammers, bows, guns, and spears in addition to armor, shields, and various avatars weather beast or humanoid. Though not always the case it is common for the size and detail of a user's Affinity Form to be directly proportional to its power, this can -- however-be misleading in the case of users experienced with the use of Affinity Forms who are capable of compressing and honing their power. Affinity Forms differ greatly from standard energy-manifestations in several ways though the primary difference is that when an Affinity Form is being used the user has no direct control over how much of their power is used; when using an Affinity Form every available amount of energy-contained or capable of being obtained — will be contributed. The user of an Affinity Form for all intents and purposes becomes a conduit and generator limited only by their physical and mental capacity; in turn this places an extreme strain on the user which can be very dangerous if used for prolonged periods of time. So long as the user maintains conscious control over their Affinity Form they are capable of ending the ability through mental force, cutting off all energy being supplied. If a user loses conscious control of the form it will end only when insufficient power exists or when the user is no longer physically capable of sustaining the energy flow – both events can result in significant physical and/or mental strain which can be potentially fatal. Very few individuals are capable of manifesting an Affinity Form without some degree of training and/or practice and those who are find themselves incapable of maintaining the form for any significant length of time. The effects of an affinity form are unpredictable at best and cannot be accurately measured by arcane sciences due to the number of affecting factors. While some users may find themselves capable of creating Affinity Forms for energies/essences with-which they do not possess an extreme affinity for, most of these forms are much weaker and last for much shorter periods than those based in their most prominent affinity (anomalies and outliers exist and should be expected). - Elemental Affinity Forms are among the most common due to the abundant use of elemental energies, however other energy types such as Arcana/Arcana, Life, Nature, Holy Light, Temporal, Will, Shadow, Death, etc. can be formed granted the user possesses the required affinity and energy. An Affinity Form can be regarded as the full, unrestrained force of a user's chosen affinity – when two Affinity Forms of identical types clash the greater of the two forms will most-often prevail (anomalies and outliers exist and should be expected). The effects of an Affinity Form are completely unpredictable and can range from single-target assaults to terrain-altering devastation. Weaker forms may last a significant amount of time though provide only minimal advantages in comparison to a stronger but shorter form. More powerful forms are capable of large-scale effects such as pocket-dimension fabrication, temporal alteration, and even complete spatial destruction. While influenced by the user's intentions it is uncommon for a user's Affinity Form to divert from pre-established forms and/or effects, however, as a user's affinity and ability continue to increase so too will the power of their form(s).